Just another thing
by LuaLantern
Summary: A typical marriage law fanfiction! My original characters, Alexandire and Caroline join the Harry Potter group!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!**

The last year at Hogwarts had gone by so fast, after Voldemort was defeated, everyone could go back to their normal lives. Caroline's parents had the basic knowledge of the war, although they were muggles, they however, knew quite a lot about the wizarding world. Her parents were thrilled when they had heard that The Dark Lord was gone. Caroline would finally be safe and could enjoy her last year at Hogwarts.

Mr. Edward and Mrs. Vivian Teller were exceptionally good friends with the Weasley family, Caroline would stay with them quite a bit too. She was also great friends with The Golden Trio, especially Hermione Granger, the brains behind the operation. It was a windy night, damped in sprinkles of light fog, about one month after the war. Friends and family were at the burrow, celebrating the end of the war yet again.

"You will not use those, those items in my house!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at one of the twins, referring to their gadgets. "Sorry mom!" One of the Weasely twins yelled back in reply. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and continued fixing up the large dinner. Harry and Ginny were making out while Caroline was talking to Percy.

"How is work at the Ministry?" Caroline asked the red-head. Unlike everyone else, she made an effort to get along with Percy, even if he was no fun and way too, 'uptight.' "It's rather busy," came a quick reply. "The Minister said he has a new plan coming up soon, but he won't tell any of us." Caroline sighed, took some of her blackish-brownish hair and stuffed a wad behind her ear. The two chatted for a while longer until dinner was set upon the table. "Dinner!"

Everyone pulled out their chairs and sat down, the twins still messing around with a dungbomb. Ron was the first to dig in, others soon joining him. Most of their faces were stuffed with good chicken. During a while in, Caroline's owl flew in through the open door and straight to where she sat. She jumped a little, not entirely expecting it. Some look puzzled and wondered why her owl was there until, all the children started getting them too.

"What the heck?" Ron said. He ripped open his letter to find some shocking news. "Marriage law?" Hermione looked the most shocked, where the shocked expression soon turned into mild anger. "A marriage law? They can't force us to get married!" Percy sighed, "I suppose they can." Ginny, too, was shocked and began to read it aloud. "Everyone twenty-five of age and younger will be declared to get married unless, already in a marriage or engagement." She swalloed some more of her chicken before continuing.

"The Ministry won't force you to have children but, we certainly do hope we can repopulate more of the wizarding world after the war." Hermione looked disgusted at these words. "Please look at the bottom..." Ginny muttered off, looking down at her paper. "What?" The bookworm asked. "It tells you who you got paired with..." The red-head replied. Ginny practically jumped up from her chair and hugged Harry, "I got you!" She squealed.

Harry and her soon went off to kiss and discuss wedding plans. "I guess, we'll go in any order." Mrs. Weasley said, signaling for the others to read their letters. "I've got," Ron started up. "Lavender Brown." He was hoping he was going to get paired with his love interest instead, Hermione the bookworm Granger. "I was hopin' to be with you, 'Mione." He said, pointing at her. "Dream on brother!" George exclaimed, making his twin laugh, but receiving glares from Mrs. Weasley and her husband.

"I got Angelina Johnson!" George said, grinning widely. The thing was, he was already dating her, which made him happier. "I've got Audrey." Percy smiled slighty. He too, got his current relationship partner. Everyone soon looked at Fred, Hermione and Caroline. "Well, I suppose Hermione should see." Mr. Weasley said, giving her a soft smile. "Whoever gets with her is lucky!" George shouted. "Brightest witch of our age!"

Hermione sent him a quick glare to which George smiled more at. She slowly opened her letter, gaining a, "We haven't got all day!" Joke from Harry. She focused her eyes on the name at the bottom. Hermione choked on her on breathing for a second. "Mr. Fred Weasley." She said quietly. All eyes were on Fred which, he simply walked over to Hermione and held out his hand.

"High-five!" Fred said. Hermione looked at him confused, but neverless, gave him a small highfive. "As long as I didn't get stuck with some brat like Lavender!" He shouted. George spoke up, "Oh, it says that the male must go to the female's house to properly introduce or inform her about yourself. I guess I'd be going!" Just like that, he whipped into thin air, disapparating. "Your turn, Miss Caroline." Mr. Weasley said, giving the same soft, cool smile as he did to Hermione."

Caroline, took a little longer getting her card open, she was scared. When she had finally opened it, she looked down at the name. She gasped, not knowing what to do, she dropped the card slowly and burried her hands in her face. "Alexandire Kuryakin." The others gasped. "Isn't that the boy who basically bullied you and you and him got in fights and arguments a lot?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She knew a lot about this boy, Caroline would come over for the Summer sometimes and talk about this rude boy. The others nodded.

It had felt like the whold world was crumbling down upon her, as if life hated her. Caroline knew he'd be stopping by soon enough, or hopefully he didn't care that much for her and decided not to. As in perfect sync, a loud knock was heard on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door to find a fairl tall, big, muscled boy standing in front of her. "

"I am here to see Caroline." The boy said, must being Alexandire. The boy was blonde and his face had great texture features. "You must be Mr. Kur-ur-yaa-keno," Mrs. Weasley tried to greet, but failed at his last name. "It's nice to meet you Mr. K." Alexandire gave her a slight smile and walked in to possibly chat with his future wife. He received many glares from the numerous amount of people except for Hermione.

Hermione knew he was always stressed out, but she did befriend him a little before school ended. Alexandire looked at Caroline, who mouthed to him, 'Want to go upstairs to talk?' He nodded. They both knew they had to talk about the plans and everyone else would bug him and they would get no progress done. They went to the stairs where Alexandire motioned for her to go ahead of him.

Caroline nodded and climbed the steps rather quickly, entering her shared bedroom with Ginny and Hermione. She climbed onto the bed and sat up straight where Alexandire closed the door and began talking, "If we're going to haff to be married," His thick Russian accent coming out. "We need to get along. I'd personally like to apologize for annoying and arguing with you everyday at school." Caroline did not expect this.

She still apologized too, "I'm sorry too. You were still a you know what though some days." Alexandire chuckled a little for her innocence of not wanting to curse, although she did to him some days. This might've not been the whole thing, but sure to heck it was a good enough start.


End file.
